Justina Valentine
Justina Valentine is an American singer, rapper, model, actress, and songwriter is best known for her singles like "Candy Land" featuring rapper Fetty Wap, "All The Way", "Unbelievable" and is also known for her album Feminem. She is also widely known for being one of the recurring cast members since Season 8 of Nick Cannon Presents: Wild 'N Out on MTV and VH1. Biography Justina Valentine has proven she is a clever, quick-witted lyricist, a songwriter with a knack for a memorable hook and irresistible chorus as well as a video performer with an audacious fashion sense. Justina grew up in Passaic County, a fast-moving, multiethnic area in northern New Jersey. People from that neck of the woods learn to be resourceful, and while it might not be the biggest market in the nation, there are diamonds hidden in those Jersey streets. "Candy Land (ft. Fetty Wap)," "All the Way," "Muse" and eight other irresistible tracks are all on Justina's debut album "Scarlet Letter," which is a sizzling amalgam of hip hop, R&B, soul, electro-pop and East Coast attitude. Her music has also been heard on MTV's "True Life" and VH1's "Mob Wives." Other shows that have licensed her songs include "Running Russell Simmons," Logo's "The A-List: New York" and Steven Spielberg's NBC hit "Smash." Justina's energy and versatility and the sexy insouciance of her songs and her personality make her a natural fit for television. Trivia * She became noticed when she performed at the VANS Warped Tour in 2012 which she received acclaim for. * Her first mixtape charted on iTunes in the Top 30 and debuted at #38 on the iTunes R&B charts. * She has toured with Mike Stud on his "Relief Tour" and was the opening act for his "Stud Summer" tour. * She was one of the two only female Caucasian cast members that joined the cast in Season 8. * She has appeared in 10 episodes in Season 8, 8 episodes in Season 9, every episode in Season 10, 11 and 13, and 23 episodes in Season 12. * She is the third and first female cast member to kiss a Wild 'N Out girl. * She was named "Most Improved" for Season 9. * She started to gain recognition as the "Queen of Wildstyle" in Season 10. * She revealed that she once got a prank call from people claiming to be from MTV and that they wanted her to be on the network. * She and former cast member Darren Brand appeared in a commercial for McDonald's to promote their "Fresh Beef Quarter Pounder" sandwich in June 2018. * She is currently signed to Nick Cannon's record label "N'Credible Entertainment". * She is a occasional guest star on the MTV digital series “Basic to Bougie” which stars former cast members Timothy DeLaGhetto and Darren Brand. * She is the first female rapper to perform an unwritten "5 Fingers of Death" freestyle on Sway's "In the Morning" radio show. * Her and fellow cast member Chico Bean have hosted their own Wild 'N Out awards show.